The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Various mounting bracket systems exist for coupling various components, such as instrument gage clusters to an instrument panel. Typically, these systems require the use of screws to secure the instrument cluster to the mounting bracket. The use of screws can increase assembly time and can also lead to increased part cost. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide an integral mounting bracket for an instrument gage cluster that reduces the amount of screws.